Best Friends Forever Or Never
by shiro-kun wiifey16
Summary: Sharpay and Troy have been bestfriends for years but when troy goes out with Gabriella would that all change. Troypay I am new to this so please go easy on me and please review
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Troy wake up", an annoyed voice said

Sharpay Evans was getting very annoyed with her best friend(yes best friend) .The boy just would not wake up and they were going to be late for school. Sharpay and Troy have been best friends since pre-k. Then in the seventh grade he forgot about her and she went into Ice Queen mode. After he sang with Gabriella, he realized that he missed her and then he made up with her. There was a lot of crying, yelling and screaming but in the end everything turned out okay.

"Troy, get up", she screamed

"A few more minutes", he groaned

"If you don't get up I will, ah"

Troy had just pulled her on the bed with him. Then he pulled her into a tight hug, kissed her on the forehead and then smiled at her. A smile that made her feel safe inside and makes her know that everything is going to be alright.

"Okay, I'm up. Just let me get ready and then we'll leave", he said looking at her.

She was wearing red and white bermuda shorts with a red tank top and matching red and white sneakers(yes sneakers. Troy forces her to wear them). While she was in her daze Troy took a shower and came back out. Sharpay had slept over his house for the weekend.

"Alright, you ready to go", Troy said

" Yeah , I'm ready let's go", she replied

They went downstairs, said goodbye to Troy's mom and went out the door. In the car Sharpay sat in her regular sit(the passenger front seat). If anybody sat in her seat she would go Ice Queen on them. In the car Troy turned on the radio and they listened to music.

"Hey, Troy", she said

"Yeah", he replied

"Can I ask you a question ?", she said

"You just did", he said smirking

" You know what I mean", she said hitting him

"Anyways, do you like anybody ?", she asked smiling

"No, do you", he asked confused

" Maybe", she replied smirking

They had got to the school and she got out of the car.

"Hey, come back here", a voice called from behind her.

She payed no absolutely no attention to him. Then all of a sudden she was picked up and thrown over the shoulder of the king himself.

"Troy put me down now", she screamed getting attention drawn on her

"No, not until you tell me who you like and you say those beautiful words", he said laughing and while walking into the school.

"I was joking , I don't like anybody and I will not say it", she said laughing because he was tickling her.

"Say it", he said tickling her even more.

"Okay, TROY BOLTON IS THE HOTTEST BOY EVER AND I WANNA HAVE HIS BABIES", she screamed.

Now everybody was looking at her. Then Troy put her down and starting laughing at her. She just gave him the look . At that he stopped laughing and said

" We would make hot babies".

"I know", she replied

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to their lockers. While walking to there lockers they were kissing each other on the cheek and hugging.

People did not bother saying anything about it because that was what Sharpay and Troy did and nobody could stop them. When they got to their lockers, Sharpay opened hers first. As soon as she opened it a brown bear dropped into her hands with a card. She opened the card up and read it. It said :


	2. authors note

1**A/n: Hey guys sorry about not updating sooner I have been very busy but I promise you that I will update soon. So, don't forget me okay. Laters**


	3. Chapter 3

1To Mrs.Bolton ,

We brought this for you cause we knew you wold like it. We love you.

From, Troy and Ma** (This is what she calls Troy's mom.)**

Sharpay looked up at Troy and gave him a big hug. Then she jumped on him and he spun her around. Still holding the bear in her hand she kissed it and Troy. It was a nice sweet kiss, but to bad it was on the cheek.**(ha. I knew what you guys were thinking. Perverts.)** The bear was wearing the wildcats suit. It kinda matched the bracelet that Troy gave her in the second grade. It was a charm bracelet with basketballs and hearts. It had basketballs because Troy forced her into liking it. No best friend of his was not going to like basketballs and not be able to get a ball into the hoop.

"Thank you so much. I will have to call your mom and tell her thanks," she said

"No problem. Anything for you", he said

"Aw. So, sweet. Carry me to class", she said realizing that she was still on him.

"Okay", he said but just as he was about to head off he bumped into the devil.**(A/N : or so I think)**

"Sorry, Gabs. You okay ?", he asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm okay", she said smiling and he smiled back.

"Hey I got hit too", Sharpay said seeing nobody paying attention to her.

"Oh, hi Sharpay", Gabriella said in a I'm- not- so- happy- to- see- you- tone. Troy may not have noticed it but Sharpay sure as hell did. Just as she was about to say something, Gabriella butted in and said

"Well bye Troy, Sharpay"

"Later", Troy said but Sharpay said nothing absolutely nothing. Seeing this Troy asked

"Hey Shar, you okay ?"

"Peachy. Just peachy", she said in an annoyed tone.Oh how she hated Gabriella. One day I will punch her so hard she would think that Chad is bald she thought.

"Your jealous, aren't you ?" he asked smirking. Oh how he loved bothering her when she was mad and/or jealous.

"No, what gave you that idea", she said looking at him nervously. She knows that she is jealous, she just to stubborn to admit it.

"Liar. Your jealous because I was paying attention to Gabriella and not you", he said with a big ass smirk.

"Leave me the hell alone Troy. I am not jealous you ass crack", she said annoyed

"See, you are jealous but don't worry Sharbear you will always be on the top of my list", he said with a smile.

"Whatever you say Troyboo . Lets just go to class", she said

"Alright", he said "We're off " and then he stared walking to class. They had home room first and Mrs.Darbus is their teacher. When they entered the classroom she was not in there yet. So Troy sat down with sharpay on his lap. Then Troy started talking to Chad and Sharpay started talking to Taylor. Chad is Troy closet friend after Sharpay and Taylor is Sharpay. The four of them was very close. The other people in the gang are not that close but their close. The group consists of : Troy, Sharpay, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, and Gabriella. While on Troy's lap Sharpay was rolling with laughter because of Troy, Chad and Taylor. Then a boy screamed

"Hey, Mrs.Bolton what'cha laughing at ?"everybody knows who he was talking about, Sharpay of course. So, she simply said


End file.
